1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile broadcasting receiver, and more particularly to a video decoding system of a mobile broadcasting receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, operations of multimedia-related chips are processed by software (S/W) using a processor such as a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) with the increasing development of high-integration technology. As compared with hardware (H/W) processing, S/W processing has advantages in that Time-to-Market is fast, debugging is easy, and also Revision time and cost is low. Meanwhile, a video decoder standard of a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiver among mobile broadcasting receivers is an H.264 standard which has received a great deal of attention recently.
The H.264 standard as the next generation MPEG-4 standard technology is generally referred to as Advanced Video Coding (AVC) (also called MPEG-4 Part 10 or MPEG-4 AVC). In addition, the H.264 standard relates to a compression method applied to the mobile broadcasting receiver such as the DMB, etc., or to the next generation DVD.
Herein, since the DMB receiver is a system for receiving and displaying the broadcasting while the receiver is in motion, the DMB receiver requires low power consumption. In a case where the H.264 video decoder employs only the above S/W design, since it requires a high clock frequency, power consumption is higher. Even though an entire H.264 algorithm adopts only the hardware design, it has disadvantages in that it has low flexibility, increases design time, requires difficult debugging, and is expensive to Revision, etc.
When the H.264 algorithm is employed in the H/W design and the S/W design, advantages and disadvantages thereof are shown in the table below.
AdvantagesDisadvantagesH/WLow Clock FrequencyHard Implementationdesign ofLow Power ConsumptionIncreased Design TimeH.264Difficult to DebugdecodingExpensive to RevisionLow FlexibilityDifficult to extend DesignS/WEasy ImplementationHigh Clock Frequencydesign ofFast Time-to-MarketHigh Power ConsumptionH.264Easy DebuggingdecodingEasy RevisionHigh FlexibilityEasy to extend Design